


yearning

by Winter_Lantern



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, clint's stuck in the coworker zone and he's not super happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: clint doesn't know if he's good enough for rando.(if he's good enough todeservetowanthim.)(but god he wants to be.)





	yearning

There’s no way Rando would even look at him.

Rando is a pillar of humanity.

All soft words and gentle soul.

 

 

(He’s perfect.) 

 

 

Kind and humble in a way that is all but extinct.

 

 

(A mountain among men.)

 

 

And he.

He is just.

His second in command.

Not that he isn’t happy with that.

 

 

(It’s only that—)

 

 

He is happy to just be near Rando!

 

 

(—Clint knows he can be happier—)

 

 

What he has is better than most.

It’s just that.

It could be better.

 

 

(—and he knows he could make Rando happy too.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

(At least.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(He thinks he can.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all!!!!! i recently found out that there is zero rando/clint content!!!! which is ~~understandable~~ a crime!!!! that i can must and WILL rectify!! 
> 
> *leans in, mumbling into microphone* second, um, i'm sorry that my first ship fic of them is like angsty pining i'm usually not like this i swear ( ” ͒ Ĺ̯ ͒ ” )


End file.
